Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth installment of Cosmic's Big Brother. Hosted By Cosmicana. The applications for Big Brother 14 started on 1st September and concluded on 10th September. The cast was revealed on 11th September. Big Brother 14 Launched on Friday 14 September with 14 Housemates. It is the longest haitus for a Big Brother season ever with a four month interlude between Big Brother 13 which was its previous season. It concluded on Friday 5 October after 65 days with Alex winning the series with 29% over Matthew with 27%. This is the shortest ever season with the shortest ever days, the shortest ever housemates and shortest ever evictions. Returning Housemates Two housemates from the previous season could enter into the Big Brother 14 House. Mid and Dem entered the season, Mid finished in sixth place while Dem finished in tenth. Production Eye Design The Eye was revealed on 31st August 2018 and was designed to represent a black and pink colour clash with white and black glass crashing out of the eye. The two eyes were separate designs but converted together to create a single eye. It's also similar to the Big Brother 2016 Eye. Public Eye * On Day 1 The Public was accessible to vote one housemate who would have power over the whole house. Ashley won the vote with 30% and chose to nominate Georgina and Dem for the first eviction. * On Day 7 '''Whoever would be saved from the first eviction would be the second 'Public Eye'. Since Dem being saved from eviction, and Georgina leaving, he had the power to nominate two housemates for the second eviction. Thus, he chose Tiana and Skye. Twists & Shopping Tasks * '''On Day 4 The Two Housemates with the fewest votes on the Launch Night Poll faced a severe punishment which was to wear rags for the rest of the week and had no access to the food supplies. They were only given daily rations for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. Dem and Matthew recieved the fewest votes and were therefore punished. * '''On Day 4 '''Jose was given a task from Big Brother which was to annoy as many housemates as possible, if he passed the task the whole house wouldn't be given basic rations and would be given Pizza instead for Jose's mission. Jose received a lazer gun and shot it as many times as possible for the whole day. Jose passed the task and annoyed all the housemates, * '''On Day 15 '''All housemates had to stand onto a green ball securing their place. When all the housemates were on a ball, Big Brother randomly force fielded a housemate; the housemate force fielded had to state the name of the houseguest wanted to send out of the competition, This meant they would loose a life, all housemates had a total of 3 lives. When a houseguest got 3 votes to be eliminated they would be eliminated from the competition. The last person standing would win the competition. Charles won the competition meaning he had the power to nominate a housemate for eviction, he chose Nikita. * '''On Day 22 '''Big Coins were introduced to the Big Brother House. Housemates had to stand onto a podium, each podium had a buzzer on top of it. At the end of thirty seconds the housemates had to push the buzzer as fast as possible, turning it green. The housemate who pushed it the fastest had to stand up and go to the coloured wall. The coloured wall had the names of all the housemates behind it. The housemate had to pick a colour and then open whatever was inside of it. The housemate name behind the colour would then be read out to the housemates. The name would then receive Big Coins or loose Big Coins. The Houseguest who buzzed in first would automatically gain 50 Big Coins. Dem and Charles had the lowest amount of Big Coins meaning they faced eviction. Housemates Housemate Info Weekly Logs Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Part One Part Two Week 7 Week 8 (Semi-Finals) Week 9 (Finals) Nomination Table Trivia * This is the first ever season to have completely new housemates, not counting Mid and Dem. * This is the shortest ever season of Cosmic's Big Brother with 65 days, following Big Brother 8 with 66 days. * This is the first ever season to have no housemates walk or be removed from the house. * Alex's winning percentage is the biggest ever percentage since Big Brother 6. * This season has had the least ever evictions with 8. * Big Brother 14 is the first and only season to have the least housemates nominated for eviction with an average of 2. * Big Brother 14 is the biggest season percentage wise with having every evicted housemate getting over half the vote to evict with an average of every nominee getting of 60.1% to evict. * Dave and Mid are the only housemates to never be nominated for eviction. Ironically, They also received the fewest votes to win in the final vote. * Mid is the first ever finalist to get less than 1.2% to win. * Dem is the only housemate to be nominated more than 4+ times. * None of the finalists have ever been in the bottom two in an eviction before. * Dem is only housemate on Cosmic's Big Brother to survive an eviction more than 8 times (including Big Brother 13) He is also the only housemate not get evicted after surviving 4 evictions. * Alex is the only winner to be nominated once for eviction and get the fewest votes, Following Big Brother 11 winner Jo. * Charles had the biggest eviction percentage with 74.2% to evict over Dem. * Matthew had the smallest eviction percentage with 6.3%, he is also the first and only housemate in Big Brother 14 to get less than 10% in an eviction. * Jose has been the unsafest housemate of the season with being in the bottom two at least 3 times. * Dem is the only housemate to be evicted on a vote to save vote. * Alex has the biggest vote to save percentage with nearly 40%. * The closest ever eviction vote was Ashley vs Chris with less than 5% away. * The closest ever final vote was Skye vs Ashley vs Dave with 2% away from Fifth to Third. * This is the first ever season to not have a double eviction, or two housemates leaving on the same day. Category:Big Brother 10-